


Untitled Danno/Chin Ho

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chin is Sneaky, Drunken Steve is easily fooled, Evil Author Day 2016, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out with the team gives Chin the opportunity he needed to tell Danno how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Danno/Chin Ho

**Author's Note:**

> No specific season, but I picture this somewhere in season 1 or 2.

Danny ran his hands over his face, and up into his hair grabbing two handfuls in frustration. Taking a deep breath, he smiled politely at the bartender as he accepted the new round, and turned heading back to the table with the four bottles of beer. As he neared the table, Kono gave him a knowing smirk as Steve and Chin leaned precariously close together having started well before he and Kono who had been wrapping up paperwork on their latest case.

“Here’s the next round, but from the looks of you two I think it’ll be the last.” Danny huffed trying not to coo at how cute Chin looked all glassy eyed and grinning like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“You’re such a stick in the mud, Danno, loosen up a little,” Steve complained grinning. Danny knows his partner things he’s being funny, so Danny just rolls his eyes feeling put upon. It was hard being the grownup all of the time even though he knew that was unreasonable. Steve after all was teasing, and it wasn’t his fault Danny was grumpy from a terminal case of horny, but goddamnit he was only human and Chin seemed to get beat every night by the Sexy Fairy’s club while he slept.   
“Be grateful or I’ll let you find your own way home you lush,” Danny gripped sliding into his chair across from Chin. “And might I point out that if anyone should be drunk right now, it is me. I after all risk life and limb on a daily basis charging after you into whatever insane situation you seem to stumble upon while refusing to wait for perfectly capable backup. Not to mention the risk of unemployment I run while I do paperwork trying to find a logical reason why you had to use a rocket launcher to blow up a perfectly good boat just because they wouldn’t let you board.”

“They were rude!” Steve protests grinning impishly at his partner and Danny refuses to be baited. It really had not been easy to justify that. It was a good thing he’d taken all those creative writing classes. Their reports were usually as much fiction than fact. Hoping that he was being discreet, Danny reached down, and tried to adjust his cock, which was hard enough to drill holes in concrete. Apparently he wasn’t descrete enough though because Kono smirked at him again. “I’ll take him home,” she offered pushing her bottle toward the middle of the table. “I’ve only had one. You can take Chin home, brah.”   
Now Danny knew he should at least put up a token protest, but he didn’t have the heart. It was rare that he was able to spend any quality one on one time with Chin, and he couldn’t help but jump at the chance. Not to mention… hello… he’d actually get to DRIVE his own car. “Deal!” Steve scowled, but Danny didn’t even notice, lost in the grin on Chin’s face.

Several moments later, Danny was in the Camaro with Chin, in the passenger’s seat. “Thanks for the ride home, brah,” Chin replied sounding surprisingly sober if not a little tired. Quickly Danny shot him a look before turning his attention back to the road. “You Mr., Kelly have either sobered up at a miraculous rate, or you were faking.”  
“I was switching our bottles,” Chin offered in his quiet and unapologetic way. “So, Steve drank all of his beer and most of mine too.” 

“That is cunning and yet confusing all at the same time.” Danny admitted shooting Chin a quick look. “Might I ask why you wanted to get the super SEAL inebriated?”

“I wanted you to take me home without Steve questioning it. So, I made a deal with Kono to take him home tonight if he couldn’t drive.” Chin admitted looking out the side window. “I was hoping that we could… talk.”

“Talk?” Danny frowned very confused at this point unsure of what Chin could need to talk to him about that was so important he had to come up with actual trickery. Chin, who was the most Zen and fair minded person Danny knew. “Of course we can talk. We can talk about anything you want with or without a drunken SEAL on our hands.”

“I don’t want you to hate me, Danny,” Chin confessed even more softly than his normal tone. “I don’t want to make things weird. I don’t want to hurt our friendship. I don’t want to come between something… happening between you and Steve, but I couldn’t stay quiet any longer. I just… I need to know if there’s a chance.”

Pulling into Chin’s driveway, Danny shut off the car before turning toward his friend as best as he could. “I don’t… ok, first off never suggest that again, Chin Ho Kelly. The only thing going on between Steven and I is that he tries to get me killed on a daily basis. I assume you are referring to some kind of romantic relationship and I can honestly tell you that I would rather swim in one of the shark cages Steven likes to dump suspects into. I mean, ok… if you repeat this especially to Steven sex will not be in your near future. He’s one of the better partners I have had, putting the hazards to my health aside, and without Matty in my life anymore, he’s the closest thing I have to a brother, but… really. Just no. Steve’s dick is coming nowhere near my ass or vice versa. That’s just… seriously Chin, never again or I will spank you.”

Chin’s mouth opened and closed as the image popped into his head making his pants feel much smaller than they had been moments before. Distracted he almost5 missed when Danny spoke again. “As for whatever you want to tell me, making things weird or hurting our friendship, it isn’t gonna happen.” 

Nodding Chin smiled slightly as he finally looked at Danny again. “In that case, would you like to come inside?” 

“I would love to,” Danny accepted before getting out and following chin into the house.

As Chin threw his house keys onto the table in the entrance way, he asked, “shark cages? Really?” On his way to the kitchen.

“Look Chin, it’s like this,” Danny started sitting toward the middle-ish of the couch happy when Chin came in and sat next to him. “I’ve been married to Rachel once. Granted Steve has different parts, and is just slightly less of a bitch, and Rachel and I are almost friends again after everything, but I’ve learned my lesson. So, while you had the boy parts right, I’m looking for someone a little more mellow this time around. As I said, Steve makes a pretty good partner, buddy, and substitute brother, but relationship wise we would be like oil and water.”

“Mellow huh?” Chin repeated smiling.

“One might say Zen even,” Danny offered smirking before leaning over and capturing the other man’s chin claiming his lips with his own. 

Chin for his part, wondered if he had drunk a lot more than he’d thought ‘cause he couldn’t believe this was really happening. From the second he’d laid eyes on Danny, he’d been attracted. At first, the Pennsylvania native’s brashness had left him with the idea that maybe looking from afar was the way to go, no matter how smoking hot he’d thought Danny was even that first day when he was still working as security and a disgrace from the force. However, it didn’t take long for him to realize that under that hardened exterior was an ooey gooey middle that cared deeply for his friends and family and would sacrifice anything for them.

For someone who had not so long ago felt like he was standing on the outside of his own life looking in, to have someone like Danny suddenly in his life was like sunshine after the rain. He felt like he was starving for the sun’s rays and Danny seemed more than happy to accommodate him. 

When they finally broke apart Chin found himself resting his head on Danny’s shoulder. “Stay.” Chin whispered afraid to speak the request too loudly as if that alone would cause him to be shot down.

“If by stay you mean to sleep, then I accept,” Danny replied kissing the side of Chin’s face. “But you and this are too important to go from 0 to 60 in 10 seconds. I suppose technically speaking most would say even stay the night at all not even 30 minutes after we find out we share an attraction is rushing things, but I figure we have known each other over a year and a half and probably spend on average around 50 hours a week together not counting weekend bonding sessions with Steve and Kono. So, really I think we know each other at least well enough and are confident enough in our feelings to sleep in the same bed already.”

Danny’s words left Chin feeling oddly special and protected and he hoped that he wasn’t going to turn into the girl. “I’d like that,” chin finally admitted before getting up and leading Danny to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
